I'm Always Right There
by CutesyBunny
Summary: Cat is angry at everyone that's made fun of her over the past few years. They think she's stupid, and doesn't know about them. She knows. Plus a bully is thrown into the mix. And if that's not enough, her parents are emotionally abusing her over her brother. When Robbie finds out, can he save her from the depression? (The Sam & Cat stuff isn't canon in this story… it doesn't work.)
1. A Gloomy Start To Winter

I'm Always Right There

Victorious Fanfic (as you KNOW XD)

_**WARNING: BORINGLY LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW; YOU MAY SKIP**_

_**Ok, there is NO reasonable excuse for my absence on FanFiction, writing-wise. But...**_

_**I have been sooo **_**_flipping busy it ain't even funny! First, school had started and it was total CRAP. Two teachers gave me lower grades than what I deserved by the end of the quarter! Then I had family issues... And a stupid girl has been bullying me since last year. I have literally THREE friends that know. Only two have real sympathy. One is my best friend who I would probably DIE without. And the other- awkwardly enough- is a boy I've known since we were 5. He even gives me advice and calls her a bratty b-word. If he reads this part like, EVER, he'll DIE, but... he can be extremely sweet when he feels like it :P_**

**_Sooo... I've been trying to think of a Victorious fanfic, and read some of the more... I guess... Angst-y stories... that deal with Cat. I LOVE them sooo much so I tried my hand at my own._**

**_Oh, and _**_this is someone's thoughts,_ this is what is happening, **and this is text messages/im.**

**_OK, _****_I've rambled on ENOUGH, so... HERE'S THE STORY!_**

**_Disclaimer: How _****_could I POSSIBLY have stolen Victorious from Dan since the last time I wrote a fanfiction for Victorious?_**

**_WARNING: Slow start._**

* * *

**Cat's POV:**

I am so upset.

Oh yeah, this is Cat by the way! And I'm upset. Very upset.

You should know something first though.

My brother is _so_ weird. Like, he's seriously messed up. He goes to special doctors and everything! But what's _so_ not fair is that my parents blame me for everything _he_ does…

Yeah, like it's _my_ fault he screams at night when doesn't have his pickle from my old TheSlap video.

Like it's _MY_ fault he tries to randomly attack them.

Like it's _actually_ my fault he breaks stuff around the house!

Do they think _I_ like it? I guess they don't care. Phooey. I want them to care.

I want them to love me like they used to. Now they fuss about how weird I talk now, and how crazy my hair color is. They used to not care about it! They criticize everything I do. And I MEAN everything. If I get a B-, they yell at me for how "stupid" I am.

What's their deal? Does their special drink make them THAT crazy?

Oh yeah. They have a special drink. I can't have it and I don't know what it is. I've asked Jade before, and she just says its "booze". I don't know what that is either. I've asked Beck and he says it's alcohol. Isn't that what you clean nail polish off with? Then why would they DRINK it? Heehee, that's crazy…

Anyways, I'm really upset. They've called me a "worthless piece of trash" before… They said a bad word though, I think it was shit or something. Oh no! I HATE cursing!

That hurt. Bad. I feel like crying.

So, my head's on my pillow and I cry for what feels like forever.

******~~Victorious~~**

**No one's POV:**

Cat indeed sobs on her pillow, wondering why her parents don't seem to love her.

She cries silently until she falls asleep, hugging Mr. Longneck.

**~~Victorious~~**

**Cat's POV:**

I wake up with a shudder as I wrap my arms around myself; my AC must've broken again last night. It's early winter so of course I'm pretty cold without it. It's one of the kinds that can alternate from cool to hot if it's fall or winter.

Running my fingers through my red velvet hair, I walk to my bathroom. I brush my teeth and splash some cold water on my face. Usually I hate this, but I do it when I'm not happy. In short, I've done this for the past two months.

I look through my closet for something that isn't ugly, but will keep me warm. It's supposed to be in the 50's today. Finally, I settle on a dark purple long-sleeved shirt and jeans.

I slide the shirt over my head and peek out the window just in time to see Robbie walk out of his house. Taking a deep breath I take off my pajama bottoms, put my jeans on and tie my gray sneaker shoelaces in bows.

Oh yeah, did I mention I like Robbie? Scratch that, I might even _love_ him. I know; it's crazy. You're probably thinking, 'She could do WAY better!' Yeah right. If anything he could do way better than _me_. I'm just barely normal. He's so nice. I'm so stupid. He's a genius.

I realized long ago that everyone but he and Jadey thought I was crazy. Ok, maybe not Andre and Beck- they're like brothers- but basically everyone else. So I gave them what they wanted. I talked in a more innocent voice than normal. Acted like I had no clue about anything, or a care in the world. When really I was hurting on the inside… Especially because they bought it.

Robbie lives in the same neighborhood as me; seeing him leave for school makes me feel safe. Because I know at least one person will be there for me at school.

Grabbing my purse I walk out the door. No one notices my exit. Dad lifts his head and just scratches his nose. I'm used to it.

I put on a fake smile, for Robbie's sake. "Hi Robbie!" I yell as cheerfully as I can, jogging up to him.

"Hey Kitty-cat!" He smiles back at me, raising his eyebrow for like a fifth of a second.

_Wonder what that means._ I think. We walk all the way to school. It's not that bad, considering I have company.

Suddenly Robbie stops in front of the school door. "Cat?"

"Yeah?" I ask with a semi-normal look on my face.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh huh. Why?"

"I don't know. You just seem… kinda depressed."

"Oh. Well thanks for asking, but really Robbie, I'm perfectly fine." I smile at him.

"Good. But I'm keeping an eye on you." He ruffles my hair.

I giggle. "Robbie!" I fix my hair and we walk to our respective lockers.

After Sikowitz's class, we all go to lunch. As I walk through the halls, I feel eyes on me. They're probably wondering why I'm dressed less... girly or something. Well, I'm sick of it. I slam my locker with a glare on my face. I walk with slow treads and feel someone tap my shoulder.

"Hey Lil' Red!" I hear a voice.

"Hey Andre." I respond, knowing that nickname anywhere. Turning around, I look at him with a fake smile that feels forced just a little. Then, I realize there's nothing to hide from him. He's like a brother to me. I regain my normal face.

"What's wrong? You're not looking too happy today." His eyebrows scrunch in confusion.

"Oh nothing." I absent-mindly answer. "Let's go to lunch!" I smile best I can, grab his hand and run off to lunch.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down girl!" He yells in protest.

I just giggle and before long we reach the table, just in time to see Jade dump soda on Tori's coconut creme pie.

"JADE!" Tori yells accusingly.

"What?" Jade answers with that famous smirk-y look on her face.

Tori rolls her eyes and pokes at her fruit. Suddenly she raises her head, noticing we're here.

_Lemme guess, she'll say-_

"Hey Andre!"

I don't have to finish my thought to know who she'd greet first.

"Oh. Hi Cat!" She smiles at me.

"Hi." I respond absent-mindedly with pursed lips.

Jade raises her eyebrow at me. I mouth 'What?' She just shakes her head. Beck slings his arm around her and she leans her head on his shoulder.

_It's great that Jade has him. Mainly because he calms her down._ As strange as it seems, Beck is one of the reasons Jade's said she hasn't gone ballistic yet.

Andre lets go of my hand and sits with Tori. I sit down across from them. But I wonder where Robbie is.

"Hello!" Speak of the devil.

"Hi Robbie!" I greet him, and he sits beside me. I feel my ears get hot, and push my hair in my face to hide it.

Andre starts talking about something crazy his Grandma did the other day. I pretend to listen but I'm really freaking out on the inside. It's not like I'm not used to Robbie sitting beside me. I am. It's that he knows something's up with me. Jade does too. Even Andre. I'm glad they care enough to actually notice, but it's embarrassing.

Not like Jade doesn't know about my brother's impact on my life. I've told her a lot of times. But she doesn't know about the abuse. The emotional abuse.

And I don't want anyone to find out. Not yet anyway.

******~~Victorious~~**

**Jade's POV:**

Andre is blabbing about his Grandma, but all I can think about is how weird Cat's acting. Like, more than normal. She has plenty of "quirks," but there's something… different.

Like just a few minutes ago, she had an annoyed, pursed lip expression to Tori. I mean, everyone knows _I_ pretty much loathe her. But Cat? She loves everyone. Plus she was wearing… different clothes today. She likes to wear bright, happy colors. She's told me so. But today she wore a really dark purple shirt. The last time she wore dark colors like that she was sad. Is something wrong?

I'm not exactly the most caring person in the world, but Cat's like a sister to me. If something's wrong I need to know. So I can beat the chiz out of whoever made her upset.

I look in front of me and she's listening to Andre, but keeps looking at Robbie…

Wait a minute. _Robbie?_ AGAIN?! Is that literal redhead not telling me something? She's been looking at Robbie with her head tilted since the freaking summer! I'm gonna find out...

"Jade?" I turn to my left and Beck's looking at me with confusion.

"Hmm?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah…" I look at him curiously.

"Good. Cause you were staring off into space- again." He smiles for half a second.

"Oh." I smile a little and turn to look at Cat. She pushes her hair behind her ear. Her ear is bright red. That only happens when she's really embarrassed. She then glances at me and pushes her hair back in her face and stares at the table.

It's official. Something is up with that chick. And I'm gonna find out what it is.

* * *

_**Ok, so what do you guys think? Sorry if it's kinda short. XD**_

_**And yes, it's boring. I know that. Please don't remind me Lol ;P**_

_**Please review. I really would appreciate AT LEAST one or two reviews before I add the next chapter. Not trying to be greedy, but I mean c'mon. No point in continuing this if no one's reading. I'll even accept constructive criticism! I always wanna get better with my writing skills. I've tried to read many stories like this to get a feel for the personalities and whatnot. So anyways...**_

_**REVIEW! :D**_


	2. Comforting Words Always Help

I'm Always Right There

Victorious Fanfic (as you KNOW XD)

_**Longer chapter! Yay! :D**_

_**Thank you guys for the reviews! Your reviews made me smile Sofia13 and CaburpleGiraffe! :)**_

_**Warning kiddies! This has more, um, BAD words… Like, more than one. That's why this is rated T people! XD**_

_**Please excuse any errors! I briefly checked it, cause my dad is only letting me have the computer for five minutes.**_

**_Oh, and remember,_ **___this is someone's thoughts,_ this is what is happening,** and this is text messages/im.**

**_Disclaimer: Yeah right, like I'd ever be able to own Victorious. Well, maybe with persuasive words, 500 million dollars and a 5 ton sack of Bibble… But I don't have any of that, so I'm never gonna own Victorious._**

* * *

**Cat's POV:**

I think Jade saw my ears go bright red. Not good. She's so gonna bug me about it.

I swear, she watches me like a hawk all the time. She says it's so she can find out when I'm upset so she can beat the crap out of whoever made me sad. It's sweet, but I don't feel safe when people watch me. Like, I get afraid that I'm doing something wrong. It's weird.

Robbie nudges me. I turn my head to him, and he whispers, "You okay?"

I nod, and he looks skeptical, but accepts my answer.

Finally lunch is over, and I go to my next two classes, special effects, and vocal lessons.

I trudge to my next class, musical history, where none of my friends are scheduled. I wanna get it over with though, because _she's_ there.

Oh yeah, I never mentioned Brianna Adams, did I? Ugh, she's such a brat. I normally don't hate people- I try to love everyone- but I kinda hate _her_. She is such a jerk. She's one of those prissy girls that thinks she's so cool and everything, but is just a total bitch. Brianna has dark blond hair that goes down her back in waves, and dark green eyes that are always trying to stare me down and make me uncomfortable. She's not ugly or anything, but her personality makes her appear ugly in my perspective. The worst part? For no reason at all, she hates me. A lot. She's always insulting me, calling me a worthless airhead, basket case, the b-word I don't like saying, etc. Jade says she's probably jealous of me, but what is there to be jealous of? Seriously! I don't get it.

I take a deep breath as I drink from the water fountain right outside next to the door. After that I walk in the classroom, and just as I put my stuff on my desk, _she_ starts her daily insults.

"Oh, look guys! It's the redheaded ditz." Brianna fakes a smile as she looks at me.

I make eye contact with her as I sit down with a forced straight face, basically saying I don't give a crap.

She rolls her eyes, continuing. "Cat, have you gained weight lately?"

"Huh?" I arc an eyebrow.

"You look pudgy. Might wanna start a diet that consists less of candy and more of real food." Her three friends- another blond, a brunette, and a girl with ebony hair- snicker.

I just turn away. Sure I like candy; I love it! But that doesn't mean I don't eat real food. I try to stay healthy and everything. Seriously, why did she bring something as shallow as THAT up?

"Oh, did you pass that test last Friday in your Art Class? I heard it was tough; but I bet you were thinking of unicorns and rainbows the whole time anyways."

"You can stop now." I say to her in an annoyed tone. "I'm not all butterflies and rainbows you know."

She smirks. "Really? I thought that was all that was in your brain. Just butterflies and silly childish things. But we all know who's the liar here."

I look daggers into her eyes. "I do. I don't know what the hell you're thinking."

Brianna looks at me with her lips parted in a shocked way. "Now Cat, what would your parents say? Oh yeah; I bet they don't give a damn about you."

My eyes blur into tears, but I run away before she can see.

_The sad thing is; she's right._ I think as I run into the hall, which is empty, due to class probably starting right after I ran off. Cautiously I sit on the steps outside the front entrance of the school, but I'm safe because I know the janitor cleans about this time of day. And if I want to come in- although I don't think I want to- I can knock and he'll recognize me.

Almost everyone recognizes me. They recognize me as Cat, the ditzy, bubbly, energetic best friend of Jade... And did I mention most of them think I'm stupid?

Tears fall from my face as I try to wipe them away. As the smudgy mascara appears on my index finger, I think to myself, _Maybe I should reconsider makeup._

I kinda wish Robbie was here. Or Jade. They both make me feel better.

As much as Jade would never admit it, she will actually hug me, if I'm extremely upset like right now. Well, if no one sees anyway. And Robbie would hug me anyways because he knows it makes me calm down.

See why I want at least one of them here? They're my best friends!

Suddenly I hear footsteps as I'm wiping my eyes.. I look up and see a dark shadowed figure coming towards the exit. "Who is that?" I mutter to myself. But I turn away incase it's someone I'd rather not see.

As the door opens, I hear a voice that I'd know anywhere. "Cat?"

I look up as the cold fall air sweeps my face. "Hi Robbie." I smile a little, but it's real this time.

"Are you… crying?" He tilts his head a little in confusion as he sits beside me.

I nod.

"Well, Mr. Brucefield was complaining and asked Brianna to check on you. I was getting a drink of water, and overheard everything. I know you hate her, and that Mr. Brucefield is an idiot (I couldn't help but giggle there), so I cracked open the door and asked if I could look for you. He let me, and here I am."

I smile. "Thanks for not letting Brianna come. That would be the worst." Looking down I add, "Since she caused everything."

He puts a hand on my knee. "What did she do this time?"

I tell him and Jade this stuff every week. If I didn't I'd go insane. "Well, I walked in and she started her daily routine of calling me a ditz. Then she started making fun of my weight, saying I eat too much candy. And THEN she said I probably didn't focus on my Art Exam because I was too busy thinking of freaking rainbows and unicorns. Then I defended myself and told her to stop, and said I'm not just childish. She said she thought that was all that was in my brain. Then she claimed 'We know who's the liar here.' So I kinda made a smart-ass remark." I blush.

He sighs. "What did you say, Kitty?"

"I said that I did, but I didn't know what the hell she was thinking."

"Cat!" But he's laughing.

I get serious after that. "Then comes the worst part. She scolded me and said what would my parents say, and then she said that she bets they don't give a damn about me." I look at him with emotion in my eyes.

_Please don't think I'm an idiot please don't think I'm an idiot please don't think I'm an idiot..._

**********~~Victorious~~**

**Robbie's POV:**

Oh. My. God.

I knew Brianna was a bratty bitch, but really? Bringing Cat's parent's into the insults? Cruel.

Poor Cat. I know she can defend herself, but she just gets emotional so easily.

I immediately wrap my arms around her shoulders and hug her tightly. She hugs back and my shirt starts getting wet from her tears. I don't care.

It's a spur-of-the-moment kinda thing that I just know I'll pay for later, but I firmly kiss her on her forehead.

She blinks her doe eyes and looks up at me as I speak. "I told you she was a brat, Kitty."

Cat smiles slightly. "You don't think she's right though, do you Robbie?"

"Of course not! Your parents love you Cat."

She looks down at her hands and mutters quietly- but I still hear, "No they don't."

"Why not?" Cat jumps because she didn't think I heard her.

"Because! They act like they don't Robbie. They just grunt at me in the mornings. I have to get my own food, no home-cooked meals; I do everything by myself. I do my homework with no advice or help. They give me no affection. Most of the time they call me stupid, just because I'm not a straight A student. They blame for everything my brother does! Attacking them, screaming, breaking crap. They called me a worthless piece of _shit_ before, Robbie." By now she's in tears.

And by now _I'm_ furious. How the hell do her parents treat her like that and get away with it? More importantly, how could I not figure this out? The distance in her eyes, reluctance for us to go to her house unless we're in her room only. The sensitivity. I should've known. I should've taken better care of her. She _is_ my best friend.

But instead of saying any of this, I just say, "Come here Kitty," and Cat accepts my hug and tightly holds onto my neck as I hold her waist. When I start feeling drops on my neck I stroke her hair. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." She sniffles, but smiles, and even with puffy red eyes, I still think she's beautiful.

Oh right… I forgot to mention that I love her. I'm just so used to everyone knowing. She's smart, and so bubbly and sweet, and is one of the only girls that I've seen without makeup that still looks beautiful. And she actually cares about me. But seriously, she's so pretty and talented, and has so many friends, we all know she'd never go for me. Whether I'm her best guy friend or not.

I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "I know." I say gently.

"Why do people have to be mean to me? I never did anything wrong Robbie." She looks at me.

I shrug. "Probably because most of them are assholes."

Cat gasps. "Robbie!" But she giggles a little bit.

"Well it's true Kitty." I smirk.

"Thanks for being there for me Robbie. I hope I'm not annoying you like I annoy everyone else."

"No problem. And of course you're not annoying me Cat! If you have problems, you know you can always come to me." I promise her, squeezing her hand.

"Not always." She mutters.

_Huh?_ "What?" I ask her curiously.

"Nothing." She absent-mindedly shakes her head.

**************~~Victorious~~**  


**************Cat's POV:**

Crap! I almost let it slip out! You know, that I love Robbie.

It's just, he was being so sweet, and my heart was pounding, and I almost couldn't help it.

Now he's staring at me in confusion. Great. Good job, Cat.

"Okay." Robbie says, but I can tell he isn't convinced.

I lay my head on his shoulder. "What time is it?"

"Um," Robbie starts as he lifts his arm to check his watch. "10 minutes 'til class is over."

I nod as I settle in the crook of his neck. For some reason I always feel safe this way.

"It's cold." I mutter as I wrap my arms around his waist and curl up into his side.

I can feel Robbie's smirk. "No kidding Sherlock." He wraps his arm around my back.

I giggle. "Robbie!"

He smiles at me with amusement gleaming in his eyes. "Shouldn't you be in class, Valentine?" He teasingly asks me.

"Shouldn't _you_ be in class, Shapiro?" I try to be silly like him as I look up at him, but wind up in a giggling fit.

"Good point." He answers simply.

Then, for the next five minutes, we do what most people would call cuddling, but it was mainly because it was freezing cold. But I can't say that I didn't enjoy it.

"Kitty, it's like three minutes before class is over. Then it's free period. We better get going." Robbie interrupts my moment of pure bliss.

"No!" I whimper. "Robbie, I need you to stay with me."

"Why?" He asks gently.

"Because, I'm scared that everyone's gonna make fun of me."

"Why would anyone do that?" He asks me.

"Because most of them are just like Brianna." I answer plainly.

"Okay, I'll stay. Where do you wanna go?"

"Well, we can go just to that bench and sit, right?" I ask Robbie.

"Well, I guess so." He answers.

"Yay." I smile to myself, and shiver from the cold, but also because Robbie removed his arm from me.

He smirks. "Looks like I'm important huh?" He jokingly asks. I giggle.

**Robbie's POV:**

Cat cuddles into my side for like the fifth time, and I wrap my arm around her back from instinct. She tilts her head into the crook of my neck.

I know it's all just because of the cold, but that doesn't mean I don't like it. I position my head on top of hers.

Five minutes later, Cat is drifting off to sleep, and moves her legs so that she's in my lap. I move my right hand on her waist so she won't fall.

If someone didn't know us and was walking by, they'd think she was my girlfriend.

Yeah right. I wish.

Once I'm sure she's asleep, I lean over and kiss her temple. She sighs happily in her sleep, and my face turns a little red.

Suddenly, I realize I'm kinda tired too, and lean on her head. Right before I fall asleep, Cat squeezes the hand I have on her waist.

**Jade's POV:**

I just got out of Mrs. Muzen's class, and it was worse than normal! We have to write a fricking essay on the "evolution of the actor/dancer Bob Shetuits." Like I CARE about a dead Swedish guy! God!

I might as well go outside and sit on the bench and read my dark humor/ horror novel about the girl whose head gets ripped from her neck and is still working. Man I love that book. No one ever sits at that bench. And I only like sitting with Beck and Cat anyway.

Hold on.

I look over at the bench, and see Cat and… Robbie? They're practically in each other's laps, cuddling with arms wrapped around each other.

"Knew it." I mutter, and with a devious smile I think, _Cat's got some explaining to do..._

**Cat's POV:**

After an hour of basically cuddling with Robbie, he shakes me awake, and we gather our stuff before we walk home. My phone buzzes, and I see a text from Jade.

**Jadey: Yo, Cat. We gotta talk. NOW. My house. 4:30. K?**

**Cat: Kk**

_Where is Jade going with this?_ I think to myself.

* * *

**_Told ya it's longer! A little longer anyways, haha XD And fluffier, heehee ;P_**

**_Oh, and if you wanna know how to pronounce Shetuits… I made it up, so I think it's like Shet-chu-its. haha XD_**

**_Please review guys! I really appreciate feedback. Luv ya'll! :D_**


	3. Well THAT Escalated Quickly

I'm Always Right There

Victorious Fanfic (as you KNOW XD)

_**Double Update! Lucky you! Haha XD**_

_**Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming **_**_childrens!_**

_**P.S., appreciate this chapter PLEASE, because it took me FOREVER to write. I accidentally deleted half of it, and had to rewrite some of it.**_

_**Oh, and remember **this is someone's thoughts,_ this is what's happening, **and this is text messages/im**.

**Disclaimer: *insert clever variation of you don't own Victorious***

**Oh, and also, anything from Evanescence I don't own. I'm just a fan and most of the songs mentioned in this chapter have to do with how Cat is in this fanfic.**

* * *

**Cat's POV:**

Robbie and I walk home, and after we say bye, go to our houses. He gives me a warm smile before he goes into his house, which leaves me with a longing heart.

I sigh as I open my door with the key, and enter the room to hear my mom screaming at my brother. "No Brian! Don't you _dare_ eat the pet fish!"

_I'm surprised she's sober._ I roll my eyes and walk up to my room. I glance at the clock. 3:36 P.M. Almost an hour to kill before Jade's expecting me for… well, whatever she wants to talk about. Perfect time to listen to music. I get out my purple PearPod after I change into a light pink t-shirt and gray sweatpants.

I know it's strange, since I'm "sweet" and all, but I LOVE the band Evanescence. Amy Lee always sings about the most powerful things. I have almost all of their songs downloaded on my PearPod.

I scroll through my playlists, until I find one entitled, Fave Evanescence Songs. I tap it, and it starts playing 'My Immortal.'

I sing along, but I always cry when I listen to it, because it reminds me of how my parents treats me now.

Next is 'Going Under.' I like this one because it reminds me of how mean my parents and Brianna are, but at the same time about Robbie and how he's the opposite of them.

Then there's a fun one, 'Call Me When You're Sober.' I LOVE this song, it's so rock-ish, but still awesome with the harmony. I sing my heart out to this song even when my throat's raw and sore.

'Lithium,' I don't know why, but I like it. I can't explain it. It's kinda a more huger version of what's going on with me.

'My Last Breath' is amazing. It's so poetic, but still powerful.

'New Way To Bleed' kind of describes how I feel.

'My Heart is Broken' is so… sad and full of depression, but I love it.

'My Imaginary' is just, so amazing. I can't describe it any other way.

I listen to these and more until 4:10 P.M. I live about 20 minutes away from Jade on foot, since she lives closer to Hollywood Arts.

I reach her door and before I can knock, she opens it and smirks at me. "Come in, Cat."

I smile. "Hi Jadey!"

She sighs, but nods. I know she doesn't really like the nickname, but she lets me call her it, so I'm pretty sure it's okay.

"Jade? Is that Cat?" Jade's mom asks, coming to the front door.

"Hi Aunt Elana!" I smile widely, embracing her excitedly. She's like a second mom, but I pretty much treat her like people probably treat their real mom, considering mine has never been there for me since middle school.

"Hello dear." She smiles.

"Mom, we gotta go to my room and work on homework." Jade explains, slightly lying, considering we _have_ no homework. Whatever she wants to talk to me about must be really important if she can't just say it out loud.

"Okay. Try not to get too bored up there!" She teasingly says.

I giggle as Jade rolls her eyes.

We walk up to her room, mostly black decor with dark red walls that are almost the color of blood. I know it's weird, but I like it. It looks like my hair.

I sit cross-legged on her bed and look up at her. "So, what's up?"

"What's up with you and Shapiro?" Jade asks me with an eyebrow questionably raised, getting to the point.

"Robbie?" I ask in shock. "N-nothing, why?"

"Oh c'mon Cat!" She throws her hands up in frustration. "I saw you two cuddling in free period. You were practically_ in_ his freaking lap! And you're telling me _nothing's_ going on with you two?" She looks at me.

I sigh. _You can't hide it forever, Valentine._ "It was cold!" I defend myself one last time as she gives me an 'I don't believe you' look. "Okay, fine. I love Robbie. Good enough for you?"

"Whoa. You love him?" Jade asks. I nod. She raises an eyebrow. "You sure? It's _Robbie_."

"Of course I'm sure!" I look at her like she's crazy.

"So…" She sits on the edge of her bed and faces me. "How did you guys wind up…_ cuddling_?" She grimaces. "Of all things?"

"Well, Brianna was-"

"Oh, not this Adams chick again! Why won't you just let me teach her a lesson?!"

"Jade!" I scold her. "Anyways, she was making fun of me, saying I'm fat from candy, too dumb to complete an Art test, and that my parents didn't give a damn about me."

Well that was enough for Jade. She looks daggers into the wall behind me. "Ok, you _have_ to let me pound the chiz out of her now."

"Jade-" I start.

"No! She insulted you and-"

"Jade…"

"Cat!"

"_Jade_!" I yell, which gets Jade's attention as she looks at me. "She's right."

She looks at me blankly, and as quickly as the understanding fills her eyes, she hugs me tightly. She backs up. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything." I assure her. "But after that I ran outside, and Robbie found me. I told him what happened, and he was being really sweet and saying that I can trust him, and he was letting me cry in his neck, and cuddle, and it was so cold and I hugged his side, and got in his lap, and he kept kissing my temple and my forehead, and we snuggled and I fell asleep and-"

"Cat." Jade interrupts. "You're rambling." She smirks.

My face turns pink. "Sorry."

"You know what this means, right?" She asks.

"What?" I ask curiously.

"You've fallen for the nerd in our group, and now you-"

"Jade!" I look at her with a glare plastered on my face.

"Oh, sorry. You've fallen for Robbie, and now you have to pay the consequences." She smirks.

"Consequences?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah. If anyone else figures this out, you know they'll use it against you." Jade explains.

I shrug. "I don't care. They already make fun of me." I get up. "Listen, I gotta go- I promised Robbie I'd study with him."

"Yeah, 'study.'" Jade smirks as she does air quotes around 'study.'

"Jade!"

"Get used to it." She shrugs.

I laugh a little. "Bye!"

"Later."

**~~Victorious~~**

I walk home, but go straight to Robbie's front door. I knock, and his mom answers. "Hi Mrs. Shapiro!" I smile like I used to.

"Hello Cat!" She returns my smile. "Robbie?" She asks me.

"Yeah- he needs help with studying."

"Okay dear. Robbie!" She yells, and he runs down the stairs.

"Hi Cat!" He smiles.

"Hi." I twirl a strand of my hair as I look at him up and down quickly as I bite my lip. Luckily his mom didn't see, that would be _really_ embarrassing.

His mom shuts the door, and we walk to my house.

"_My room_. Ok?" I ask him.

"Okay." He nods as I unlock the door.

My mom looks over as she notices Robbie and smiles. "Hello Robbie. How are you?"

"Fine Mrs. Valentine." He responds curtly.

_He must be really mad about what I told him they said to me._

She just nods and leaves.

"I'm surprised she's not drunk." I mutter to Robbie.

"You never told me your parents drank." He says.

"I forgot. I'm sorry." I apologize.

"Oh it's okay." He reassures me.

We head upstairs to my room and I lock us in. Robbie knows it's because of my brother, and doesn't question it.

"Okay, so what do you need to study?" I ask him as I sit cross-legged on my bed.

"Just some stuff about Broadway. I really just needed to get out of the house. My mom's so… phony. And…" He falters.

I don't question it. His parents are divorced, since his dad cheated on his mom various times, so God knows where he is.

**~~Victorious~~**

**Robbie's POV:**

I can't finish my sentence, and Cat knows why so she doesn't bother. She just places her dainty hand on my shoulder. "It's ok. You don't have to finish." She gently tells me.

I smile at her.

"So you don't need to study?" She asks me.

"Not really…" I chuckle a little.

"Yay! We can watch a movie!" Cat practically screams as I laugh at her sudden excitement.

"Ok, what movie do you want to watch?"

"Well…" She walks over to her shelf and digs through her DVDs. "How the Grinch Stole Christmas!"

"Isn't that a little short?" I ask curiously.

"Not the cartoon, the movie!" She giggles.

"Oh. Okay." I answer as she places it in her DVD player and sits back on her bed.

Cat's trying to focus on the movie, but keeps glancing down and playing with her hands nervously.

I try to keep my attention to the movie, but can't help examining her face for any sign that something's wrong. "Kitty, are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just…" She falters as she looks up at me. "I know I should be used to my mom not caring about me. But seeing her being nice to you, and not even acknowledging me… I don't know… I just…" She stops as a single tear trickles slowly down her cheek.

I instinctively use my thumb to wipe it away.

She blinks her eyes at me, trying to hold her tears in.

I wrap my arms securely around her, the movie clearly forgotten by now. The only sounds in her bedroom are from the movie, and Cat's stifled sobs.

We stay like that for about five minutes as Cat tries to calm down. Once her sobs stop, she looks at me. "Sorry about that…"

"Oh no, you're fine." I assure her. "You have a good reason to be upset. When your parents treat you that badly, it's perfectly fine to cry."

She smiles a little. "Thanks Robbie."

30 minutes later, she's quiet as a mouse, half watching the movie, half looking at her hands.

I don't ask because I know she'll cry again. And it breaks me seeing her like this enough as it is.

Suddenly she shivers. "Robbie, I'm cold." Cat says, turning to me.

I look at her as I feel her warm forehead. "Cat, are you feeling okay?"

"I don't know…" She ponders for a second, as the color drains from her face right before she runs into her bathroom. I hear gagging.

As much as I hate it when people throw up, I love her so I follow her in. I pull her hair back as she finishes getting the food out of her system. Then she gets up slowly and drinks some pink water (I'm guessing it's cherry or strawberry or something) to get the taste out of her mouth.

"Sorry." She rasps.

I hug her and mutter in her ear, "Don't worry about it." I feel her shiver, but I think it's from her being cold. Glancing at the clock, I thank God in a silent prayer that my mom isn't expecting me home until 9:00 P.M.- 10:00 P.M. It's barely 6:00 P.M.

Cat smiles at me a little and wraps her arms around my neck as she leans into my side to stay warm. I turn the volume down so it's not too loud for her and lean back on her bed.

We stay like that for a while- her curled into my side, me holding her in my arms, her softly breathing as the movie continues, even though no one's watching it at this point.

I look up and it's only 6:45 P.M. I thought time was supposed to move faster in the winter.

It could just be the fact that I can't focus on anything other than the fact that Cat's been extremely fragile today- more than she normally is- just by a bully. If Brianna wasn't a girl I swear I'd… well, I'd probably get Beck and Andre to help me beat the crap out of her, actually.

"Robbie?" Cat takes me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Why can't people just stop treating me like I'm stupid?"

"Cat-"

"Well I'm not! They're being so mean, acting like I can't hear each and every insult they've ever said to me. I've heard them every waking moment of my life." She looks at me, sniffling as fresh tears coat her cheeks. I hug her tighter and mumble calming things into her ear. By 7:20 P.M. she's calmed down.

I stroke Cat's hair as she hums to herself, finally at peace. I know she'd love to sing out loud more than anything, but I'm probably in the way.

"Would you like me to go?" I ask her gently.

She looks at me with fear in her eyes and I instantly feel horrible. "No! I need you to stay with me Robbie. I have no one other than Jade anymore."

"You have Beck and Andre." I offer, even though I know she means to comfort her.

"You know what I mean."

"I do." I nod. "I just thought that you wanted alone time, since you were humming. And you love singing."

"Yeah, but…" Cat starts.

**~~Victorious~~**

**Cat's POV:**

_Should I do it? Do I really want to?_ I think to myself as Robbie unknowingly just gave me an opportunity to tell him I love him.

But I chicken out. "My parents don't like when I sing. They say it's pointless. A waste of time." I'm not lying though. They really do think and say that.

Empathy fills his eyes as he kisses my temple.

I shiver, and I thank God that I'm sick already because of nervousness so Robbie doesn't know that it's because of a simple gesture he did.

He pulls my comforter over us to keep me warm.

God he's too sweet.

I snuggle into his side, and breath slowly.

He starts rubbing circles in my back, really soothing my mind. I wrap my arms around his neck, really enjoying his company.

"Cat?"

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Are you really sick, or are you sick from nervousness?" Robbie asks me.

"Nervous." I admit.

"I swear, the next time I see Brianna, I'm gonna-"

"Robbie, you don't have to do anything." I gently speak, trying to calm him down. "I just need you to comfort me."

"But she-" He starts to protest.

"Robbie. As long as you and Jade continue to be here for me and comfort me, I'm gonna be fine."

He sighs. "But Cat, with how your family is and everything, she is just going to push you over the limit."

"But Robbie, I'm fine-"

"Cat, I've known you for so long that I know that when you, or any girl, says she's fine, she almost always isn't." He gives me a pointed look.

I giggle. "Can't argue with you there. But really Robbie, I just need comforting. When I need more I'll ask for it. Okay?"

Robbie looks like he's about to protest, but I change my look so now I'm just gazing at him softly, waiting for him to answer.

He sighs. "Okay Kitty."

"Yay!" I giggle as I settle into the crook of his neck. In doing so, my lips accidentally touch his neck, and he shivers. We both know why, and neither of us wants to admit it.

"Sorry." I mumble.

"It's okay." He assures me softly as he looks at me with an unreadable expression on his face. Then he starts stroking my hair. I involuntarily sigh and press myself into his side.

I breath in his scent, trying to take in the moment. I want it to last forever. Sappy I know, but true.

I place my hands on his neck and absentmindedly scratch at the stubble. Robbie stiffens, then relaxes as his hand slows down its stroking of my hair.

Unexpectedly I feel him kiss my head.

He looks at me curiously as I reach up to kiss him tenderly on the cheek.

I really wanna kiss him, but if I do, our friendship will be gone. That means no more comforting words, hugs, temple-kisses, or anything I love about Robbie. I don't want to lose any of that. But at the same time I need and want to kiss him right now.

As I ponder whether or not to kiss him, Robbie makes his decision clear as he leans down. I gasp and lean up as our lips meet.

**~~Victorious~~**

It's like an explosion of fireworks in my brain. I can't think, breath, or feel anything but Robbie. And I like it.

At first it's sweet and gentle, but then I kiss back eagerly, keeping my hands on his neck as he holds my waist.

I roll slightly, and wind up on top of him- like, _fully_ on top of him.

Suddenly I feel his tongue probing for entrance in my mouth. I open my mouth a little, and that's all it takes for us to explore each others' mouths and go into an all-out battle for dominance. Robbie wins, because I can't concentrate on anything except for how safe I feel right now. The warmth in my chest is slowly overcoming my thoughts.

The need for air overcomes my need to keep kissing him, and I back away and look him in the eye. Robbie has a look on his face so full of intensity, which I find extremely attractive for some reason.

"I need more now." I giggle nervously.

"I can tell." He smirks as I blush.

"Um, Robbie? Does this change anything? Like, are you gonna feel more awkward around me or anything? Because I can totally forget this if you want."

"Oh no, you're fine. It's okay if you did this by accident and just got caught up in the moment. I understand." He looks at me reassuringly.

"No!" I look at him desperately as I cling onto his shirt. "I mean, it wasn't an accident." I say softly, letting go of his shirt and just resting my hands on his chest.

"Oh." He answers, breathing heavily.

Soon our breathing pattern is synchronized, as we just look at each other, speechless.

"Um, Robbie?" I say in a raspy voice that I can't help.

"Yeah Kitty?" He asks softly.

"I know this is just making things more awkward, but I really need you now. Like, I felt really safe just them."

His face reddens slightly. "Really?"

"Yeah." I say quietly. "It makes me feel better about everything. And I don't know why." I look up at him.

He sighs, looking back at me. "Does it really make you feel safe?"

"Mmhmm." I nod.

He starts playing with a strand of my hair as he speaks. "Well, if it doesn't make you feel awkward, I can comfort you like… _that_. If you ever need me too." Robbie places his other hand on one of the hands I have on his chest. "I don't mind."

My face gets hot, since Robbie just basically said that I can kiss him whenever I want and it won't make him feel awkward.

"Well, it feels a little weird, considering we're best friends." I comment, bashfully looking up at him. "But it does make me feel good. But what about you? I don't want you to feel bad."

I can still barely believe we're having this conversation right now.

"Oh, it won't." He assures me, but I see otherwise in his eyes. His eyes are full of care, understanding, unsure-ness, and... maybe love?

I look him in the eye as I sit up. "I know you better than that Robbie. What's wrong?"

"It's just… I can't tell you." He averts his gaze from my eyes.

"Why not?" I plead.

"It'll make things worse." He answers.

"Tell me Robbie."

"I…" He looks down again. "I can't promise you I'll forget about this."

"I can't either." I admit. Then I tilt his chin up to meet my eyes. "But there's a reason."

He looks at me curiously as I give him a gentle kiss. "I really love you, Robbie. And… I need you." I look at him with pleading eyes.

Robbie cups my cheek with his hand and look at me. "I love you too." He whispers at a barely audible tone.

I smile as my eyes blur and I hug him tightly.

"Brianna can go spontaneously combust." I giggle.

Robbie looks at me curiously. "What?"

I look at him. "Doesn't that mean for her to catch on fire Robbie?"

"Well, I guess so, but combust is more of an adjective than a verb, and-"

"Robbie?" I ask him.

"Yeah?" He stops, looking at me.

"Shut up." I say as I kiss him again.

**~~Victorious~~**

**Cat: JADE! :D**

**Jade: Cat! It's 12:00 A.M.! What the hell do you want?!**

**Cat: Well if you're so grumpy than I won't tell you what happened with me and Robbie. :P**

**Jade: Come over here right now Valentine.**

**Cat: Kk! :)**

**~~Victorious~~**

**Jade's POV:**

Oh my God. Cat just told me what happened with her and Robbie. Just 8 hours ago she was whining to me about him, and now they're full-on making out?! Of course, Cat said it wasn't "making out," but I know damn well it was.

"And _why_ could you not tell me until 12:00 A.M.?" I ask her.

"Because! …Robbie didn't leave until 9:50 P.M." She answers, suddenly interested in my bedroom carpet.

"CAT!" I raise my arms up in frustration as I yell. "You had a GUY at you house for 6 hours!"

"Not a guy!" She defends herself. "Robbie."

"Same thing! Barely." I mutter the last part and she glared at me. "Cat, still. You can't expect me to believe that you had him over there and only made out and didn't go over the limits."

She blushes. "JADE! It wasn't like that! We never even kissed until 7:30."

"Oh. But still. You know I feel about your safety." I look at her seriously.

"Yeah, I know _Mom_." She rolls her eyes but giggles since she can't keep a straight face.

I sigh. "I give up."

"Jadey…" She protests. "I love him! And he said he loved me."

"Cat, it's just that-" I pause. "Wait a minute. Shapiro said he _loved_ you?"

"Uh huh!" She smiles at me, pleased that she caught my attention.

"Well then…" I sit down on the edge of my bed. "This changes everything."

"What?" She asks in a confused voice.

"If you two love each other so much, than how come your status is still single on theSlap." I look at her with a pleased smirk on my face.

"Because! We wanna take everything slow. People don't need to know." She giggles. "Oh my God I made a rhyme!"

I smile at her, something I never do unless I'm inflicting some kind of pain on someone. But she just looks so… happy. Like, more so than usual. Less upset than she was when she came over at 4:30 P.M. Maybe it has something to do with Robbie.

* * *

_**So, what do you guys think? It's twice as long because I felt like it would be too cruel to leave you at where they're about to kiss and all.**_

_**And just to be clear, they aren't exactly dating yet, they just know that their love is returned and everything.**_

_**I know the progression in their relationship is sudden and quick, since it happened in one day and all. But I felt like with Cat hurting so much, she needed Robbie. Express your feelings in the reviews below please! Have a great rest of the day.**_

_**Oh, and that joke about "spontaneously combust" is a reference to my real-life friend, who says that to just about every boy she hates, (which is all of them because she hasn't gotten past the point that boys are idiotic yet. Yes, boys are stupid *name of friend I cat say*, but some are cute! XP)**_

_**Review children! Have a great week. :)**_


	4. I Was Never Alone

I'm Always Right There

Victorious Fanfic (as you KNOW XD)

**_Oh my gosh, thank you guys so much for the sweet reviews! I know that Sofia was right about posting anyways, just in case quiet faces were reading. And I do agree but, let's face it. Reviews (especially good ones!), make you feel better! :) thank you guys_**

**_As for the guest that reviewed chapter 2 idk. I think maybe two to three updates a week or something. Maybe Tuesday and Thursday from now on?_**

**_Oh, and sorry for the lack of updates this past week... This was the last week of school before Christmas. and this nice kid I call Pineapple (looong story), who I've known since second grade...Not the one mentioned in the ch. 1 authors note tho... He has to be home-schooled and stuff.. And he was upset and I got distracted. He's like that weird, stupid cousin 58 times removed ya know? Lol XD _****_Plus I had family over a couple of weeks ago._**

**_So a lot of boring excuses, I know. But happy late new year!_**

**_Wider range of POVs!_**

**_Disclaimer: how many times do I have to say it?! I own Victorious as much as Sveta owns Christmas! (My friend.)_**

_**Oh, and remember **__this is someone's thoughts, _this is what's happening, **and this is text messages/im**.**_ And I'm adding a new one!_** **_This is flashback._**

* * *

Cat's POV:

Oh my God.

Last week I told Robbie I love him, and he said he loves me too!

I am _so_ happy right now.

I can't even think about anything but Robbie.

Well, actually I can. But it's not happy.

When I got back home my mom actually noticed me.

**_Flashback_**

**_I unlock the front door and open it as I walk into my house._**

**_Jade and I talked for a while and it's 10:45. I just hope no one's up._**

**_"Hello Caterina." My mom smiles at me from her seat on the couch._**

**_"Hi." I say, smiling to not make her mad. But really I'm confused. She noticed me? Wow..._**

**_"Where were you?" Her tone changes to a meaner one._**

**_"Um, at Jade's-"_**

**_"Why didn't you call?" She glares at me, standing up._**

**_"Um, I-"_**

**_"DON'T STUTTER!" She yells at me._**

**_"I-"_**

**_I don't even get to finish as she slaps me across the face._**

**God this hurts.**

**_"Go to your room you little piece of shit!"_**

**_I cry with tears in my eyes as I run up the stairs before she can hurt me again._**

**_Locking my door behind me, I get under my covers, and it still smells like Robbie. I inhale, trying to calm myself down like I do by breathing his scent in when I hug him._**

**_I waste no time searching Paper Flowers on my PearPod._**

**_With my comfy red headphones on,_**

**_I sing my heart out, even though my right cheek hurts while doing so._**

**_I don't wanna tell anyone. But I _****know****_ I'm not good enough with makeup for it._**

**_If she hates me so much, then why did she wait till I was actually happy to ruin it?_**

**...Is it that obvious?**

**_End of Flashback_**

I hate thinking about it.

My cheek it still sore and red. I don't know how hard it's going to be to cover up with makeup.

But I have to. If people at school see me like this, they'll make their own assumptions.

Not to mention Jade and Robbie.

Jade would be really pissed off, and Robbie would have a cow. Plus Jade may... Hurt them. Which wouldn't help.

But for the first time in my life, I'm scared of my mother.

**~~Victorious~~**

**Andre's POV:**

Ugh, my Grandma kept me up ALL night last night! She kept screaming that the radishes in the kitchen were planning to eat her.

Well, at least it's Friday.

I'm slumped against my locker, half-asleep.

But I see something that makes my eyes widen.

Cat comes through the front door, and...

She's wearing a short black skirt, black leggings, red flats, and a long-sleeved blood-red shirt- with a bunch of weird black designs.

But one things stands out.

Her makeup. It's the same, but... Stuff is kinda caked on her cheeks. I don't know what it is, but I see a mark under it.

Is she... Trying to hide something on her face?

I walk over to her, pretending I don't notice anything but her sudden change of taste in clothes. "Hey Lil Red!"

"Oh. Hi Andre!" She smiles at me, and brushes her hair behind her ear. "What's up?"

"Um, what's up with the clothes? They're pretty cool looking, but just... You always wear pretty, girly things" I try to speak in a non-insulting voice as I look at her with a confused look.

"Oh. I don't know." She ponders for a second, and shrugs. "I think black's pretty. Don't you? It's the color of black Labradors, and I love Labradors, and-" She stops, noticing I'm looking at her cheek. "Um, what are you looking at Andre?"

"Nothing. But um, there's a lot of makeup on your cheeks. Is it like a fashion thing or something?"

She looks at me really nervously, and answers "Yeah! Sure. A fashion... Thing. Well bye! See you in Sikowitz's class!" She walks away.

_Um, I'm confused..._

"Hey Andre!" Oh boy.

"Hey Tori!" I greet the half-Latina, pretending that Cat didn't just walk in like a regular red and black-dressed Jade.

**~~Victorious~~**

**Cat's POV:**

I walk to my locker, and once it over.

Time to make some changes.

The outside is what everyone thinks I am. And what I was... a few years ago. I've had it this way since day one. The outside is light pink, with different squishy stickers representing my hobbies. A microphone, earbuds, a pencil, a paint pallet, various cute animals, and a smiling red cat. Like, not me, the animal.

The inside, well... Is pretty much the same. Except for a few books, my sketch pad, etc.

But not anymore.

I rip the girly things from the inside of my locker. I get stares, but obviously I don't care.

I get on my knees and open my bag. I pull out a picture of the album Fallen from Evanescence, dark black and red flowers- made from paper. I lay them randomly on the bottom of the locker, and stick a painting against the back wall of it with sticky tac. The painting is a pretty sky, but purple, and the clouds look like cotton candy. I painted it. Against the sides of the locker are my friends. I place a sign behind the flowers, which reads: Inside Caterina's World.

I nod in approval, grab my things as I close my locker and head to Sikowitz's classroom.

About my locker... It's a message.

It's like the outside is my disguise. The inside is who I am. But the outside is still... Apart of me. If that makes any sense.

Of course my... Appearance doesn't got unnoticed.

Tori looks in shock. Andre already saw me, so has no expression. Jade raises her eyebrow at me, Beck looks at me curiously, and Robbie just has a gaping mouth.

I pretend I don't notice them, and sit next to Robbie, but don't acknowledge him.

Robbie nudges me. "Cat? Are you okay?"

"Oh, so I can't dress like this without everyone judging me?" I whisper angrily. I can't help it.

"N-no, it's just- You told me you hated dark colors. And you said you wore them when you're sad. Why are you wearing them now?" He asks me.

"Because... I can't tell you right now."

"Well, when _can_ you tell me?"

"Um..." I think for a second. Where _could_ I tell him? "Your place? After school?" I whisper to him.

"Sure." He looks at me, probably confused as to why I'm acting so weird and not wanting to go to my house.

_Well, that's what sudden abuse does to ya Robbie._ I think in my head as if I'm talking to him.

**~~Victorious~~**

The rest of the day drags along.

In musical history, Brianna smugly asks if I'm becoming goth like Jade. I get really pissed off. Sure Jade dresses in black, but that doesn't mean she can just call her goth like that! Not fair.

I turn to her, and glare intensely. "Listen, I don't even give a shit about what you say about me anymore. But if you ever say anything about Jade again, I'll-"

"You'll what?"

I show her "what". I shove her roughly against the wall. Luckily everyone left when she insulted Jade, thinking it would end badly. As in, _me_ getting hurt. Not Brianna.

Oh well. They don't have to know that I lost my temper.

But when you mess with Jadey- believe it or not- I can and _will_ beat the crap out of you. Only because I'm driven by anger though.

After that, Brianna tells on me. I act like I have no idea what she's talking about as my nose is inside a book, like it always is in that class. Mainly because none of my friends are in there.

But eventually, the day is over. I go to get my things and walk out of the front door before anyone can follow me.

"CAT!" An angry Jade stomps over to me.

_Oh shit._

"Cat? Since when do you curse?" She asks as she comes nearer.

_Crap. I said that out loud, didn't I?_

"Yes, you did." She smirks at me, and then turns serious. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Because." I shrug.

"Pfft. Because nothing, I know very well there's a reason you're dressed like this."

I look at her nervously, as I'm playing with my hair.

Jade sighs and drags me behind the school. "Cat? Please tell me." She talks in a gentler tone.

"It's... My mom."

Her eyes flare over, but she remains calm. "What happened this time?"

"When I got home after visiting you, she was waiting for me. She-she asked why I was home so late, got mad at me, and... A-and..." I don't know if I can say it.

"What?" She asks.

"She slapped me. Right here." I point to my right cheek.

Jade looks. She barely touches it, and I wince. "I'm gonna kill her." She mutters.

"No Jade! That'll make things worse." I plead.

"Cat. She hurt you. You have to call the police or something."

"But I don't want them involved!" I look at her angrily.

"Cat..." She sighs as she holds my wrist. "This is serious. Does anyone else know?"

"No..." I look around, not meeting her eyes.

Jade sighs again. "We're talking about this later."

"I have to go to Robbie's house after school... He wanted to know what's up with me."

She rolls her eyes. "Well call me then."

"Ok." I speak quietly. "I'm sorry Jadey."

Jade looks at me, empathy filling her eyes. She holds her arms out. "Come here." I don't hesitate to hug my best friend like my life depends on it. "I'm gonna be there for you okay?" She whispers in my ear.

"Okay." I smile.

**~~Victorious~~**

**Robbie's POV:**

Cat's been acting weird all week.

She's been really quiet, and hasn't acknowledged anybody until today.

And she wore clothes that Jade would probably wear today.

I'm worried about her.

I asked her what was up, and now she's coming over to talk about it.

I hear the door banging downstairs, and rub my temple.

_This isn't gonna be easy._

I open the door to a sad-eyed Cat with a cold face. She's at least wearing less Jade-ish clothes.

She looks at me and her face softens. "We need to talk."

We walk up to my room for privacy.

She sits on my bed and looks up at me.

That's when I notice her face.

"Cat... what's that?"

"What's what?" She speaks nervously.

"That mark. Right there." I barely touch her right cheek and she hisses under her breath.

My eyes widen. "Did someone hurt you?"

Cat looks up at me and slightly nods. "S-slapped me..."

"Who was it?" I ask her as my jaw clenches.

She looks down as her eyes tear up.

_Why would anyone hurt Cat? She's so sweet and innocent..._

I sit next to her and hold her shoulders. "Cat. Who did this?"

She whispers in a barely audible tone as tears trickle down her face. But I still hear her.

"My mom."

**~~Victorious~~**

**Cat's POV:**

I've never seen Robbie this pissed off.

His eyes glaze over, but he turns to me. "Tell me what happened."

"I came home, after I was at Jade's house. You know, when we... confessed." I don't meet his eye. "She was waiting for me... She thought I didn't call her. I told her I was going... but she wasn't listening. Then... she stood up and yelled and... slapped me. Hard. I-I think she was drunk."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was scared!" I defend myself, even though it isn't needed.. "No one's ever hurt me like that. Plus, I knew you and Jade would react like this. She cornered me right before I came over."

He sighs. "How bad it it hurting?"

"It's sensitive, and there's a red mark. I had to cover it up with make-up all week."

"Why were you wearing those clothes."

"You know I wear dark clothes when I'm upset!"

"Well, yeah, but those were different. You almost looked like Jade."

"I... guess I'm just... I don't know how to feel about this. I was barely coping with things as they were, and now physical abuse? I don't know if I can handle it." I realize my eyes are watering again and sigh. "Can we just... watch a movie or something? I need to be distracted from all of this."

"Sure."

As Robbie gets up to put in a movie, I lay my head back on his pillow and close my eyes, trying to forget my parents, my brother...

_What did I do to deserve this?_

"Huh?"

I look up and Robbie's looking at me curiously.

_Shit I did it again._

"Cat? You curse?"

"In my head..." I speak softly.

"What do you mean, 'what did you do to deserve this?'" You didn't _do_ anything. It's not your fault your parents are scumbags that treat you badly with no reason."

Looking him in the eyes I smile a little. "Why do you have be so sweet?"

"Because I'm amazing like that." Robbie teases me with a smirk.

I laugh a little. "Yeah right."

He surprises me and kisses me softly.

As I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss back, suddenly my parents are the last thing on my mind.

Because for once I actually realize that I've always had Jade and Robbie to confide in.

And I was never alone.

* * *

_**Okay, kinda of short, sorry about that. But I promise I will try my hardest to update. But school's starting back in either a week or a few days, and I might be set back a little bit. But screw school! Just kidding XD I'm gonna try and update, since this was a crappy setback. **_

_**Luv you guys!**_


	5. Everyone Knows

I'm Always Right There

Victorious Fanfic (as you KNOW XD)

**_Okay, so I totally agree with Ariana4Ever. It's been bugging ME that Cat and Robbie aren't dating in this story. And _I'm_ the writer!_**

**_Soo I thought I'd go entirely against my original Tuesday-Thursday update plan and update a chapter TODAY and feed all the Cabbie cravings, lol._**

**_And, a revelation occurs among the gang, well two revelations anyways._**

**_Thanks for the reviews! I hit 10 reviews the other day, thanks to Ariana4Ever! :) _****_You guys are so nice._**

**_Enjoy! And don't forget to review! :)))_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. I own three dogs and a crazy cat. And a big missile that I'm planning to shoot at the- Never mind, no one cares about diabolical plans anymore._**

**__****Oh, and remember **_this is someone's thoughts, _this is what's happening,** this is text messages/im, _and t__his is flashback. And if _**_"italics are in air quotes, that's someone on the other side of a phone conversation" :)_

* * *

**Robbie's POV:**

Cat and I have been... busy the past hour. You know, making out and everything.

I don't get how it happens. We kiss one time and suddenly we're glued to each other.

Once I part to breathe, I look down at Cat, who's resting on my side. "Cat. I'm confused."

"What are you confused about?" She asks me as she snuggles into my side.

"Well... I love you, and you said you love me... So... why don't you wanna be a couple?"

Cat looks up at me incredulously, sitting up. "I thought you didn't want to."

I sit up abruptly. "What? Cat, I've loved you for like two years, and you don't think I'd want that?"

"But... What if people teased you? Everyone thinks I'm a loser." She says softly.

"Name one person."

"Brianna. Her group. The people that call me a freaking airhead. Which is most of the students." Cat explains plainly.

"I said one person, not every living creature that's been mean to you!" I try to lighten the situation... But I AM Robbie, so...

I sigh. "You think_ I'd_ be embarrassed?! Have you _seen_ me lately, Kitty." I say flatly. "_Everybody_ thinks I'm a weirdo. I could never humiliated being with someone as sweet, beautiful and non-freakish as you."

"Thanks?" Cat giggles at my word choice.

"So... _Now_ can you be my girlfriend?"

Looking up at me, she raises an eyebrow. "Does this answer your question?" Cat places herself in my lap, leans in and before she can kiss me, swoops her head to my neck and starts butterfly-kissing it.

I start getting insanely relaxed as I wrap my arms around her waist. "Did I ever tell you I love you?"

"Yes. Last week." She giggles and pecks my nose.

**~~Victorious~~**

**Cat's POV:**

_Finally_ Robbie and I are dating. Like, officially. I updated my SlapPage and everything!

My cheek sill hurts though. But I get to go to Robbie's house for a script project Sikowitz assigned us. So yay!

I'm still sad about my parents, but I toned down the dark colors. I'm wearing a black shirt and red jeans with black flats.

It's still not 8:00, so no one's in class yet.

_Oh great._

I see Brianna in the halls, chatting with her 'friends.'

She looks up and notices me.

"Oh _hi_ Cat!" She feigns friendliness.

"What?" I ask her with a glare.

"Now Cat, why are you so mad if you recently got a boyfriend?"

"How did you know that?" I raise an eyebrow.

"You updated your SlapPage and tweeted you were dating someone. Let's see, you're a loser, so what loser would wanna date you?"

Her friends giggle rudely.

I don't meet her eye.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that."

I turn around curiously. Robbie's standing behind me, looking pissed off.

_Robbie?_ I mouth.

He just squeezes my shoulder. "I've seen you bully her for _way_ too long. This has to stop."

"What's it to you?" Brianna meanly jabs back.

"Well, _considering_ she's my _best friend_, and the fact that we're _dating_, it's kind of a big freaking deal that you're doing this!"

She looks at him incredulously. Then, shrugging nonchalantly, says, "I should've known Cat could only snag a nerd."

_I knew it. I knew he would get teased because of me._

"Hey! Don't talk to Robbie like that!" I defend him, glaring at her angrily.

Brianna just rolls her eyes and roughly shoves me into Robbie's front. "Don't _tell_ me what to do!"

As Robbie steadies me by the shoulders, I realize that a lot of people are gathering to watch what's going on.

"Hey Tori! There's a chick fight!" I hear Andre in the back of the crowd.

"So?"

"_So_, I wanna see!" Andre pushes through the crowd with Tori, and sees us as he stops.

"Um, what's going on?" He gestures to Brianna and I.

"Easy." Robbie speaks calmly. "Brianna was being a bitch-"

"Hey!" Said bit- I mean_ girl_, yells angrily.

"-And _I_ was defending my girlfriend." Robbie finishes, and looks at me.

"Aw!" I lean up and kiss his cheek.

"Oh..." Tori and Andre say in unison. Then pause. "Wait, _girlfriend_?" They ask in unison... again.

"Uh-huh!" I smile, giggling at their agape faces.

"Since when did you like Robbie?"

"Since two years ago! I'm good at keeping secrets." I tell them.

"Um, Cat, whenever we were having a surprise party for Sikowitz, you told him a day before the party." Andre reminds me.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I say angrily.

"Okay, if you _idiots_ are done with your conversation, we weren't _done_ here." Brianna rudely speaks.

"Idiots?!" Tori asks angrily.

"Um, listen, Anna-" Andre starts.

"_Bri_anna." She corrects him.

"_Bri_anna." He repeats her. "Why were you dissing Cat in the first place? She's too sweet to have done anything wrong with knowing." Andre asks her.

"Thanks Andre!" I smile.

"Oh _really_?" Brianna answers him. "I mean, come on, it's just that it's too easy to make fun of her. She has sensitive feelings, she obsesses over candy, she's a bipolar redhead-"

"_No_ I'm not!" I glare angrily. "I'm a redhead."

"-And she's an airhead." She finishes.

"_Dang_ girl..." Andre muttered.

"Hey, you can't talk about Cat like that!" Tori defends me.

I smile a little.

"Yeah? Well who's gonna stop me?"

"Well _I_ have a shiny, metal pair of sharp scissors that would_ love _to meet you!" I see Jade coming through the crowd holding the special scissors I got her from 'the Scissoring', Beck following.

"Jade-" He starts.

"Did you _hear_ what she said about Cat?" She retorts, turning to him.

"Well, yeah but-"

"_So_ why the hell can't I introduce my scissors to her ugly, _spray-tanned_ face?" Jade asks.

"Spray-tanned?!" Brianna clutches her cheek.

"GUYS!" Andre yells. "This is madness! Let's just let them talk it out."

"Good idea." Tori says, nervously looking at Jade, probably thinking she is in fact going to use her scissors on Brianna.

"Bad idea." Jade says right after Tori.

"Brianna can't talk anything out with me _without_ insulting me at_ least_ 50 times." I remind them.

"Right. Let's get out of here. Class is starting soon." Robbie adds.

As if on cue, the ten-minute bell rings and the crowd leaves.

Brianna and her little group turn around to leave, as Jade mutters, "Thank God _she's_ leaving."

I smirk at Jade they walk away.

"Cat... How long has this been going on?" Andre asks curiously.

"Um... like two months- why?" I explain quickly with a nervous smile.

Tori, Andre and Beck are agape.

"And you didn't _tell_ anyone?" Tori asks.

"_No_, I told Jade when it happened, and told Robbie in the first month." I answer.

"Well how come you didn't tell _us_?" Andre seems offended.

"I don't know... I guess I didn't know what you guys would think of me." I look at the floor.

"Cat..." Beck looks at me. "We may think you're... a little random sometimes."

"But we still care about you." Tori adds. "You're our friend."

"Heehee..." I giggle and bashfully look down. "Hugs!" I say happily, suddenly starting a group hug that even Jade joins in on... Yeah I know, weird. "I love you guys."

I hear a chorus of "Love ya"s "Love you too"s.

"We better start getting ready for class." Beck reminds us.

We all murmur our agreements and turn to leave.

Well, I try to. Robbie holds my shoulder as I turn to look at him. "You're okay, right?" He asks in a gentle voice.

I smile and wrap my arms around his neck. "Never better! Thanks to you guys." I reach up and kiss him. As he kisses me back, and his hands find my waist, Jade notices us.

"Hey, watch the PDA!" She yells.

I back away quickly as I blush, and turn to her angrily. "JADE!"

"What?" She smirks at me, but I can tell it's all just teasing in her eyes.

I roll my eyes and playfully glare at her, before kissing Robbie on his cheek. "Better?"

"It still makes me wanna puke, but less so." She answers blatantly, shutting her locker and heading to Sikowitz's class.

"We should get going." Robbie informs me.

"Why?" I pout.

"Well, considering class is starting in eight minutes, and-"

"But Robbie! Sikowitz is almost _always_ late to class." I remind him.

"So?" He asks, genuinely confused.

"So... Why can't we... pass the time until class starts?" I speak suggestively.

"What do you mean?" He asks me, an eyebrow raised.

"You know..." I reach up and place my lips right at his ear and speak. "Stuff."

His face reddens slightly. I giggle and grab his hand as I lead him to the janitor's closet. "C'mon!"

**~~Victorious~~**

After about seven minutes of making out, as I part to breath, Robbie starts to speak. "Cat?"

"Hmm?" I ask, my eyes still closed.

"How long have we been in here?"

"I don't know." I answer, opening my eyes.

He takes out his PearPhone and checks the time. His eyes widen. "Cat, it's 7:59."

I look up at him incredulously. "We gotta go. Like, _now_."

**~~Victorious~~**

**Tori's POV:**

Where are Cat and Robbie? It's almost 8:00!

As if by force, Cat and Robbie choose exactly right now to burst through the door.

"Where _were_ you guys?!" I ask them.

_Wait, why is Cat's hair all disheveled...?_

"We were... busy." Cat says quickly.

"Yeah, _busy_..." Jade smirks, and suddenly I get what she's implying.

"Jade, shut up!" Cat looks at her best friend angrily, grabbing Robbie's hand and sitting beside me.

I nudge her. "Cat, _did_ you?" I whisper.

She shyly nods.

_Wow. I never thought she'd have it in her. But then again she DID kiss Danny an awful lot..._

"Why? I ask.

"Cause!" I know _you_ don't see it but Robbie's really cute!" She giggles as he squeezes her hand and kisses her head.

I just sigh and smile at their cuteness.

Suddenly Sikowitz decides to do his signature entrance through the window. "Hello my children!" He folds his hands together. "How are you this fine evening?"

"Um, Sikowitz? It's 8 o'clock in the morning..." Andre says.

"_Is_ it now?" He takes out a mango. "Because my trusty mango clock says it is precisely 9:02 P.M."

"Mango clock?" Robbie raises his eyebrow.

"Yes. I got it from my grandmother... Who is in the local insane asylum." He finishes awkwardly.

"You believe an old, crazy lady, who was deemed insa-"

"Jade..." Beck warns her.

"What?" She legitimately asks. "It's true."

"So... you really think that's a mango_ clock_?" I ask him, not sure if he fully woke up this morning.

"A _what_ now?" He asks as if I'm insane. "This is my breakfast!" As quickly as Sikowitz bites into the mango, he throws it to his left, shattering part of the window in the process.

We all stare in shock at our wacky teacher.

"Now_ tha-at_..." He chuckles nervously. "_Is_ a problem."

**~~Victorious~~**

**Robbie's POV:**

Cat seemed more... happy today. Which is great, considering she's been in a depression-like state for a few weeks now.

She's supposed to come over to work on our script project that's due next Wednesday in a few minutes.

I hear banging on the door. "Robbie!"

"Coming!" I know it's Cat- I'd recognize her voice anywhere, but she sounds... desperate. Worried. I swing the door open to a crying Cat that immediately shoots into my arms.

"R-Robbie..."

_Not again... Who did it this time? I'm getting so sick of people hurting_ my_ Cat..._

"Shh... It's okay. I got ya." I speak softly, rubbing circles in her back. Taking her hand I guide her upstairs to my room.

I sit down on my bed, and she immediately curls up in my lap. "What's wrong?"

"Um... I checked my texts... t-to make sure I knew when to c-come over, and... a-and..." Cat sighs and looks down. "There was a text. A new text. From an unidentified number."

"And you opened it?" I ask incredulously.

She nods. "I-it said, 'Hey K-kitty Cat, I know someone that c-can help cure your st-stupidness. You're such a messed up b-basket case it's not even funny. Oh wait, i-it is! Lol. I forgot something, you're the most h-hopeless case of a bitch I've ever seen. L-love you, not!'" Tears were pooling in her eyes and dripped on her lap.

My teeth grit angrily. But I try to calm down for Cat. "Are you_ sure_ you don't know who it is?"

"Yeah..." She answers.

I wrap my arms around her waist tightly, pressing her against me. She cuddles into my chest, sniffling.

_How the hell could anyone say that to _my_ Cat?!_

Suddenly Cat stifles a giggle.

"What?" I ask her.

She raises her head. "I'm _your_ Cat... Heehee..."

_Great. I said that out loud._

"No it's okay!"

_I guess I said that out loud too._

"I-I think it's cute." She shyly smiles and pecks my cheek...

My cheeks tint red, but I ignore it. "Um, is there a way to check the number?"

"I don't know..." She looks down again.

"Hand me your phone."

"Kay-kay." She reaches in her pocket and hands me her pink PearPhone.

I open it, and it says 'type the passcode.' I hand it to Cat.

"No it's okay! I trust you." She smiles at me. "'3-1-b-b-0-R-space-y-M.' The 'R' and 'M' are capital."

I type in what she said, and think for a second. Suddenly a smirk comes across my face.

"What?"

"That's 'My Robbie' spelled backwards with numbers replacing the vowels."

Cat's face turns as red as her hair and she hides her face. "Not the y." She mumbles into my shirt.

"It's okay. I think it's cute." I say what she said shortly before.

"Heehee..." I hear her giggle.

I smile a little. I go to her texts, and seeing the most recent one makes my blood boil. But then I remember Cat, who's innocently curled into me, being the cutest thing on earth.

I click on the most recent one and examine the number. Taking my phone out, I type it in, tap call, and press it to my ear.

"But I thought you didn't have phone reception." Cat says confusedly.

"I got it during the summer, remember?"

"Oh yeah!"

I smile at her cuteness, but then listen as the phone rings.

_"Hello?"_

I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion. "_Burf_?"

_Burf?_ Cat mouths to me in shock.

I nod.

_"Yeah? What is it Robbie?"_

"Did you send Cat a mean text?"

_"No, but some hot blond chick asked me if she could use my phone to text someone."_ Burf says.

"And you _let_ her?"

_"She _gave _me twenty bucks!" _He defends himself.

My teeth grit. "By any chance was her name Brianna?"

_"Um... Yeah! That's what it was. Why?"_

"No reason. Thanks Burf. Bye."

"_Bye."_

I hang up and look into Cat's eyes. "It's Brianna."

Cat gasps and as quickly as she's shocked, the tears pool in her eyes again. "Why does she hate me Robbie? It's not fair..."

"I don't know. But it _could_ have to do with the fact that she's a spoiled brat and acts bitchy towards everyone."

"Not helping." She frowns slightly, looking down.

I sigh. "Cat, I'm sorry that she's been a jerk, and I'm sorry that your family life is insanely hard. And you're right; it's _not_ fair."

Cat reaches up and pecks my cheek. "Thank you." She smiles sadly. "Do you know what happened last night?"

"What?" I ask.

"My dad was the one to see me come home. He was smiling, but I could tell he was drunk. I had just taken off my jacket. He was saying, 'Come here pretty kitty...' I cautiously stepped closer to him, and he... smashed a beer bottle against my bare arm. I should've seen it coming, but I didn't. A shard got stuck, a-and I ran to hide in my room. I had to use my fingers to get it out, and it hurt so bad..." She nervously explained.

I could feel my veins pulsing in my neck. "That son of a bi-"

"Robbie!" She scolds me.

"Well I can't help getting mad that the girl I love keeps getting hurt emotionally and physically by her parents and a bully!"

She sniffles and looks down. "I'm sorry."

I sigh. "Come here Kitty." I saw her freeze, and I mentally hit my head against my bed frame. "Oh God I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I know it's just you." She smiles a little, and snuggles closer to me, settling into the crook of my neck. Cat backs up, looking at me. "Robbie, why can I feel your veins?"

"I don't know..."

"Sure you don't." She smirks a little, and leans down to kiss exactly where she felt my pulse going rapidly- which is my neck. "All better." She smiles, resuming her position.

I know my cheeks are still red, and considering the fact that I can feel her giggles right now, I think she does too. I squeeze her waist. "You know we're gonna have to do something about Brianna, right?"

"Yeah..." She sighs cutely, looking down. "But I'm still sad... and do you remember what you promised me last week?"

"W-what did I promise you?"

"You said if I ever need you to comfort me, I just have to tell you." She innocently explains.

I blink. "I did?"

"Yeah...Heehee..."

"Well, in what way?"

Cat leans in close, our nose touching. "This way." She whispers, tilting her head and leaning the rest of the way until our lips meet.

_Why do girls have to be so persuasive?_ I think, kissing her back.

**~~Victorious~~**

**Cat's POV:**

I love kissing Robbie. It always starts out sweet, and then we eventually wind up doing a tongue battle.

At some point Robbie bites on my lip.

That's right around when my legs get wrapped around him.

I try to get him back and suck on his lower lip. He puts a hand to my hair and pushes me closer, so I guess I did something right.

I start playing with his hair, and he moves his mouth to my neck. All he does is kiss it gently though, but it still sends a shiver down my spine.

Pouting I mumble, "N-not fair Robbie..."

He justs smirks a little, but then I surprise him, pressing my lips right next to his ear, and nibble on his earlobe. I know that's gonna get his attention.

He blinks at me as I back away.

I giggle at his confused state and hug his side.

Robbie wraps his arms around me and rests his chin on my head.

"Do you know how lucky I am to have you Robbie?" I ask him sincerely.

He shrugs nonchalantly. "Pretty damn lucky?"

He smirks as I whack his arm. "Robbie!"

Robbie's face softens as he hold my arms. "Sorry. Sometimes I can't help my attempts at being funny."

I wince. "Robbie... The cut."

"Oh! Sorry sweetie." He lets go.

I giggle. "It's okay. Here." I take his hands and place them on my waist. Snuggling into the crook of his neck, I wrap my arms around him and mumble "Better..."

* * *

_**So what do you guys think? I tried to make it a little longer.**_

_**I might update tomorrow if the next chapter is ready, since you guys were waiting wayyy to long for the other day's update. :)**_

_**Review if you liked it! Or if you didn't. Just don't be one of those "Your story sucks and you have no chance on FanFiction" type of reviews please. :D**_


	6. Redheads Are Very Persuasive

**_Thanks for the reviews! And I'm so so sooooo sorry for the five guests whose reviews weren't uploaded until... a few days after they reviewed I didn't understand what moderate reviews meant lol_**

**_Anyways, my FanFiction manage stories page is buggy right now on my computer, so I can't access any of my stories. But FOR THE RECORD I've had this ready since January 6th! I'm so sorry._**

**_(Now it works, but I was editing this and working on the whole two-shot deal.)_**

**_I watched the new Sam & Cat special! (Didn't get to watch it last night) And all I can say is, I forgive Dan for EVERY SINGLE TIME he tricked us into thinking Cabbie was gonna happen XD) SO much fluff I could freaking die! And JADE! And ROBBIE! On TV with a recent episode of something! Freddie, eh... lol jk, I was just more excited for Jade and Rob... And the _****_possibility of Cabbie FINALLY HAPPENING!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own Victorious as much as I own all rights to Fat Cakes. (That means I don't own either lol)_**

**_Oh, and I don't own anything related to the SpongeBob SquarePants TV show... Or Fairly Odd Parents. You'll see why I said that later. XD_**

* * *

**Cat's POV:**

_I'm so tired… What time is it?_

My eyes open slightly and I see blue walls instead of pink.

As my eyes fully adjust to the light, I realize where I am.

I'm at Robbie's place, in his room.

Sitting up, I rub my eyes and look at the clock. It's 9:00 A.M.

I don't remember going to my house… So I probably just fell asleep.

_The extra toothbrushes and toothpaste are in the hallway closet, I think. Good. Here it is._

After brushing my teeth, I slowly walk downstairs, and see Robbie, asleep on the living room couch.

_Sometimes I swear he's too sweet._

I get on my knees at his head level. "Robbie." I whisper.

No response.

"Rob." I shake his shoulder.

He hugs the pillow in his arms tighter.

"_Robbie_." I whine.

This time there's a disgruntled noise that comes out of his mouth as he turns away from me.

"Please don't make this difficult…" I coax him.

"Mmph."

I shrug. "Fine. I'll just go home… all by myself… have a party… Call some cute boys…" I trail off, hoping to piss him off or something.

Robbie groans and sits up. "Cat… _Not_ fair!"

I smirk a little as I sit next to him. "Yes it _is_! You weren't getting up. I had to take _desperate_ measures."

"Hey! It's not my fault I gave in to how cute you looked sleeping and let you sleep in my bed!" He defends himself.

I raise an eyebrow curiously. "Did I fall asleep or something?"

"Yeah. At like midnight… right after you had said that you hoped Brianna would turn into a 'spidey' so you could squish her and not feel bad." He smirks at me.

My face turns red. "Robbie!" I smack his arm.

"Well it's true!" He answers.

"Well I was probably half-asleep anyways so you can't make fun of me." I protest.

He just laughs a little.

"Hey, where's your mom?"

"Meeting."

"So, we're the only ones here?"

He nods, obviously having no idea where I'm going with this.

"_Good_. That means no one can bother us." I slyly smile, sliding into his lap and wrapping my arms around his neck.

He leans in close, and I back away. "Nuh-uh. You have to brush your teeth first!" I smirk as I speak with a giggle.

Robbie groans as I get off of him and he heads upstairs.

I try to smooth my hair as much as I can before he gets back.

As he comes back down, he sits next to me and looks at me in a fake annoyed way. "_Now_?"

"Hmm… I don't know…" I teasingly start, getting in his lap. "Open. Close. Kay-kay!" Leaning in I peck him quickly, and back away. "I'm hungry." I say blatantly, hopping off of Robbie's lap and making my way to the kitchen.

I open the fridge and take out the milk. When I get a cup I turn to him.

He's leaning against the frame of the open entryway, with a hint of a smirk on his face. "Real cute."

"Real_ly_ cute." I correct him jokingly, pouring the milk in my cup.

When I put my cup back down, I realize I'm too lazy to make breakfast. I walk up to Robbie, placing my hands on his chest and do my best puppy-dog eyes. "Will you make me breakfast?_ Pleasey_?"

"What's the magic word?" He teasingly answers.

"'I'm not kissing you until you make me breakfast?'" I ask back, with a mischievous glint in my eye.

He grabs a bowl from the cabinet, and fills it with cereal and milk. Nonchalantly he shoves it in my direction. But I seem him hiding a smile, so I know it's a joke.

"Haha." I roll my eyes, giggling a little bit. "I want waffles."

"Well there's some in the freezer."

"Can you make them for me?" I ask.

"Can't you work a toaster?" He says back, smirking.

"Yeah. But I'm too lazy." I shrug nonchalantly, opening the freezer and throwing the box at his chest. "Kay-kay I'll be in the living room- living!" I say quickly, starting to the living room, but he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Robbie!" I giggle as he lets go.

"You're staying."

I huff. "Fine." Bumping him with my butt I walk to the counter, take four waffles from the box and put them in the toaster. "Even though you're a meanie I'm making you breakfast too." I giggle, looking at Robbie.

He smirks a little. "I'm a 'meanie' huh?"

I nod a little, smiling as I walk over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "But you're a cute meanie." I whisper.

Leaning, I kiss him softly, but this time it's longer.

He kisses back, and I slide my tongue in his mouth.

A slight moaning noise escapes my lips as he bites my lower lip. I press myself firmly against him, and he wraps his arms around my waist.

Our tongues clash, and my brain goes fuzzy as I mess with his hair.

Suddenly a loud beeping noise makes me jerk away from him.

"What the hell was that?" I ask.

"Toaster." He nods at the now-finished waffles.

"Stupid toaster." I mumble, walking over to get the waffles. I forget that they're hot, so I reach over with my hand, hurting it in the process. "Shit."

"Cat…" He groans, walking behind me. I turn around confusedly.

"Whaty?" I ask.

"Stop cursing. Please?" Robbie looks at me in the eye.

"Why?" I raise an eyebrow curiously.

"It's just… I don't know. It's not good."

"You do it!"

"Well yeah but- it's not like it's a good thing." He points out.

"Well what am I supposed to do when people piss me off left and right?" I ask.

He winces. "Right there."

"Robbie…" I whine slightly, placing my hands at his neck and playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"No fair, you're trying to trick me."

"No I'm not!" I defend myself, blinking innocently. Leaning up on my toes I peck his nose.

"So what do you wanna do?"

I bounce a little as I take my hands off of his neck. "Ooh! Do you have cartoons?!"

He smirks a little. "I might, you _know_ I don't watch them that much."

"Yeah…_ that_ much." I giggle.

"Cat!"

"Whaty?"

He just rolls his eyes a little and smiles, making his way to the living room.

I grab two paper plates and put the waffles on them. I put whip cream and strawberries on mine, and the same on Robbie's. Skipping in the room, I sit next to him, handing him his plate.

"Oh! I have to get my milk!" I jump up suddenly, running back into the kitchen.

**~~Victorious~~**

**Robbie's POV:**

I shake my head a little in amusement as a blur shoots past me.

Looking down at my waffles, I get confused. Cat knows I hate strawberries, so why would she- wait a second… I smirk at Cat, who sits next to me, milk in hand.

"What?" She raises her eyebrow, sipping her milk.

"You only gave me strawberries so you could have extra."

"That's not true!" She defends herself.

I look at her, obviously not believing her.

Cat giggles. "Okay, maybe it's a little bit true."

I smirk at her as she picks up the remote, turning it on.

"Oooh! SpongeBob!"

"Cat…" I sigh.

"Whaty?"

"That's a stupid show."

"_No_, it's funny!" She defends her opinion.

Then Cat puts her plate down- looking at me- eyes closed slightly. The way she does when she wants something. She reaches her hand and takes my plate away, replacing its spot on my lap. Her hands go on my neck and she leans close to my face. "Please?" She whispers breathily, her nose touching mine.

"O-okay…" I manage to get out, and she tilts her head, leaning closer until our lips meet.

_She knows temptation is my weakness…_

I kiss back gently, and she kisses harder, her hands messing with my hair. My hands close tighter around her waist, pressing her against me. She sucks on my lower lip, and I moan, a hand immediately going to her hair.

Suddenly she sighs and backs away, looking at me with her eyes dilated.

"What are you-?"

I don't get to finish as she shoves me onto the couch, and lies on top of me.

"Hi." She says, innocently blinking her eyes.

"H-hey."

Cat giggles and presses herself against me, engulfing me in a hug.

I hug her back, and suddenly she tilts her head to the television.

"Cat!"

"I'm sorry! Patrick's trying to go through a door with a board nailed to his head! It's funny!" She protests. Cat presses forehead against mine. "Please forgive me?" She asks sweetly.

"Fine." I jokingly act angry.

She giggles and pecks my lips, getting off of me and sitting up to grab her waffles. I do the same, as she reaches over and takes my strawberries, one at a time.

"_Really_?" I smirk at her.

"Yes, _really_." She teases me back, biting into a strawberry.

By time we finish breakfast, we're just sitting there, watching TV.

"I'm bored." Cat whines, looking up at me. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure. But we have to go upstairs because the DVDs are-" I stop talking, noticing that look in her eyes. "You already knew that, didn't you?"

She giggles. "Yep yep! C'mon!" Cat grabs my hand and runs upstairs, me barely managing to follow her.

**~~Victorious~~**

**Cat's POV:**

Heehee, I love when Robbie gets all clueless.

"Can we watch the SpongeBob SquarePants movie?!" I ask him, sitting on his bed.

"Cat…" Robbie protests.

"Pleasey?" I blink my doe eyes at him.

"Fine." He sighs dramatically, taking the DVD out of its case from the shelf.

I giggle. "You don't have to be all dramatic."

Smirking a little, he sits next to me. He raises the remote to skip through the previews and ads.

"_No_!" I grab his arm and pull it down. "I see Fairly Odd Parents."

"Cat…"

"What? It's funny."

"These previews are like 10 years old."

"_So_?"

He rolls his eyes and smiles a little, letting it go.

"Yay!" I hug Robbie's side.

Halfway into the movie, I lie down on his bed; he follows and I snuggle into his side.

"Hmm…" I sigh, shuffling up to kiss his cheek.

I feel him smile.

"Love you Robbie." I mumble, clutching his cheek with my hand. I lean up, kissing him.

I get confused when he backs away, taking my hand from his cheek.

But he just moves his mouth to my ear and whispers "I love you too Kitty," in a husky voice I've never heard from Robbie before. Then he kisses the skin right below my earlobe.

I shudder a little, as he gently kisses my face until he reaches my mouth.

A lot of passion is in the kiss, as I press myself against him, gently rubbing my tongue across his lower lip.

He opens his mouth, and our tongues fight for dominance.

Somewhere in the middle of it I wind up on top of him, clutching his cheeks.

His hands go under my shirt, rubbing my back.

"Hmm." I sigh at the contact of his hand and my skin.

I love the fact that he doesn't dare touch my bra or anything.

It makes me feel safe.

We continue for about five minutes until Robbie decides to flip us over.

I try to get back on top at first, but then he cups my cheeks and kisses me. And suddenly I don't even remember what I was protesting about.

My brain goes numb as I make a noise that's between a grunt and a moan, my hands going to his back.

I dig my nails into his back, suddenly intoxicated by him. I can't help it.

There's just something about him and what he does to me.

He makes a moaning noise as I slide my tongue in his mouth.

After a short battle for dominance of his mouth (I win), I suck on his lower lip, gently nibbling on it in the process.

I love the feeling of his hands on my cheeks.

A few minutes later I back away and rub my nose against Robbie's.

"Well… That was nice." I say with a giggle.

"Definitely." He breathes.

* * *

**_OMG this story reached 20 reviews! Thanks SO much you guys! That's the most reviews I've had like, ever, XD._**

**_Sorry for delay. As I said, I'm stuck. I do know where this story's going, but it's gonna take awhile._**

**_Maybe 20-30 chapters?_**

**_Just stick with me if you can!_**

**_Oh, and guess what? My all-time favorite YouTuber responded to my comment on his video! YAYZ! Lol. :D_**

**_And congrats to Ariana4Ever for Believe to getting a 100 reviews a couple hours ago! :) Check out that story, it's amazing if you love adorable Cabbie stuff!_**

**_Soooo so so sorry about this two week long wait... And updating REALLY late at night. For some people anyways lol XD like moi._**

**__****_Review pleasey!_**

**_I love you guys!_**


	7. Take Care of You Pt 1

_**Well. I have not updated this in a while.**_

_**Sorry.**_

_**A lotta excuses but none are necessary to speak of.**_

_**So on with the chapter!**_

_**And after reading this, be warned that you are either going to hate me or love me, depending on if this chapter gets so long that I have to split it.**_

_**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**Kay, so here's the story…**_

_**Disclaimer: If I was told right now that I owned Victorious, I would do a happy dance, call Dan and gloat in his face (JK xD) have a party for all of my friends (so two freaks, three dogs and a cat basically. xD [Just making fun of Jake & Payton, my two friends]) and I would make Nickelodeon let us have a finale for the show, and make Cat and Robbie ACTUALLY get together IN THAT FINALE!**_

* * *

**Cat's POV:**

"Hey Bibble ditz."

_Why can't people leave me alone when I'm happy?_

"Shut up Brianna." I walk away from her, not looking back.

I see Robbie over at his locker.

_Yay!_

I giggle and run over to him, hugging him from behind. "Hi…!"

He turns around, looking at me with a hint of a smirk on his face. "Hey Kitty."

I lean up on my toes and manage to kiss him, hands moving to his neck.

As Robbie wraps his arms around my waist, I lean against Jade's locker. Not enough to poke my back in various places though.

His lips move with mine, and it continues for about three minutes until I hear noise.

"Shapiro! Cat! Watch the PDA!" Jade yells, coming up from behind us. "I need to get in my locker, and I can't do that with you two lovebirds making out on it!"

I blush a deep red, backing away from Robbie. "_Jade_!"

She shrugs nonchalantly. "Not my problem you two can't keep your hands off of each other."

"_Jadey_!"

"Move; I need to get in my locker." Jade says as I shuffle over closer to Robbie.

I lean into his ear. "Hey, class doesn't start for fifteen more minutes, and no one ever goes into Sikowitz's class until five 'til." I whisper, my lip touching the shell of his ear accidentally.

"O-okay…"

_Heehee, I love how nervous Robbie gets._

"C'mon!" I gently grab his hand, running to Sikowitz's classroom.

When we get inside, no one is in there.

"Yay!" I giggle, pulling him to the back of the classroom instead of the front, where we usually sit.

He sits down, obviously not understanding what I want.

I just walk over and sit on his lap, giggling at his surprised state.

"Hi." I smile, biting my lower lip as I gaze at his eyes.

"H-hi…" Robbie manages to get out, smiling back.

"Y'know…" I trail off, placing my hands on his chest. "No one's gonna need to be in here for another ten minutes…"

He gets the hint and I smirk a little as I lean down to kiss him. My hands move to his neck, and eventually going up in his hair.

I giggle when he cups my cheeks, pushing myself closer to him.

He kisses me again after I part to breathe. I moan slightly and suck on his lip, granting me access.

Tongues clash, his hands find my waist and we continue for what seems to be hours. It's only like eight or nine minutes though.

Why do I know?

Because, someone just has to interrupt us.

Or, rather, two someones.

I may be intoxicated by my boyfriend right now- I love calling Robbie that, heehee- but that doesn't mean that I can't hear two people in particular coming into the classroom.

"Okay, so wait a second, your grandmother _seriously thought_ that your bowl of _ice cream_ was going to _eat her_?" Tori's voice.

"True chiz. She even thought the cherry on top was going to knock her unconscious." That's Andre.

_Yep, we're screwed._

"Oh my God, how could she think that _ice cream_ would be evil-?" I don't have to have my eyes open to know that they just came in and see us… being busy.

"Um, Rob? Cat? Guys?" Andre asks awkwardly.

I feel Robbie back away but I groan and push him closer.

He gives in and kisses me back, squeezing my waist.

_Yay._

"Guys, class is starting in five minutes and we-" Tori starts, but I hear the door open.

"Why are you guys just standing at the-" That's Beck, I think.

"Oooh… Kitty-Cat's been busy." Jade. I can almost see her smirk right now.

I moan when Robbie bites my lip, momentarily forgetting Jade. To make my point that the four aren't welcome I wrap my legs around Robbie's back.

"Okay, _guys_? I get that you love each other and everything, but what if Sikowitz came in here? Or Lane…?" Tori trails off.

I think for a second. She has a point.

I mean, I don't have parents that care, but Robbie would be screwed if his mom got a call that he was caught at school macking on his girlfriend that she didn't even know he had.

"She has a point Rob." I mumble against his lips.

He groans, reluctantly breaking the kiss.

I peck him one more time before turning to the four angrily. "_Guys_! _Couldn't_ you see we were _busy_?"

"Uh, Kitty-Cat? I think everyone could see that you were _busy_." Jade smirks. "I mean, if we didn't come in here when we did, I bet you _anything_ you would've _not_ been able to control yourself and you would lose-"

"_Jade_!" I yell, my face turning as red as my hair.

"Well it's true!"

"Okay, now as _nauseating_ as that experience was…" Andre trails off, eyeing us for a second jokingly. "I think it's safe to say that we just… Sit down, _forget_ what just happened, and wait for our teacher to come through the window like he does every single day."

"Agreed." Everyone says in unison.

"Oh and Cat?" Jade asks, turning towards me.

"Yeah?"

"_Actually_ find a seat." She smirks, sitting next to Beck, who slings his arm around her chair.

I blush again. "But I _have_ a seat! Robbie's very comfortable."

"_Dude_…" She trails off.

"I know, I _know_, no PDA…" I jokingly answer, sitting next to Robbie rather than on top of him.

He gently links his fingers with mine and squeezes my hand, getting a giggle out of me.

"I love you." I whisper, looking up at him.

Robbie leans his head to my ear and whispers, "I love you too," kissing the skin below my ear before smiling at my surprised face.

I make a happy squeak noise and wrap my other arm around his neck, pulling him down to my face. "Mmm… Please?" I whisper sweetly, gently kissing his jawline a few times.

He stifles a moan as more students walk in.

Suddenly I feel my chair being scooted closer to his. He's doing it.

I smirk, pecking him on the lips before playing with his other hand.

Giggling I look up at him. "Robbie?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you kiss my temple?"

"Why?" He looks at me curiously.

"Cause, I love when you do it and you haven't in forever." I answer, bringing his head down to meet mine. "Pleasey…?"

Robbie smiles a little, leaning over and gently kissing my right temple, getting a giggle out of me.

"Heehee, thanks…" I smile, cupping his cheek and kissing him not gently, but not roughly either.

He kisses back, and cups my right cheek, making me smile into the kiss.

"Hmm…" I sigh; backing away and fluttering my eyes open at him.

Sikowitz chooses right now to come in through the window. "Hello children!" He smiles, taking a coconut from the shelf and pulling a lime green straw out of his pocket. Suddenly he notices Robbie and I in the back of the room. "Cat, Robbie, why are you sitting so close together? And why are you holding hands?"

"Ugh, you idiot; they're _dating_!" Jade announces not so formally.

"Oh. Well, congratulations. I hope this doesn't get in the way of your acting skills or lack thereof." Sikowitz says, calmly sipping his coconut.

I squint my eyes in confusion. "Um, thank you? I think…"

**~~Victorious~~**

I just left Jade's house, and am heading home.

There's one way you can get home that's quicker, but you pass by an alley.

But I need to get home soon, so I just take the shortcut.

Suddenly I hear a raspy voice. "Hey there Red."

I whip around quickly. I don't see anyone. Shrugging, I start walking again.

"I _said_ hello, can't you be polite?"

Someone's right behind me.

I turn around and am face to face with some guy.

Black hair, blue eyes, tall, and a creepy smile that I can't tell if it's in a pervert-y way or a friendly way.

"Um, hi. Listen, I need to get home, so if you'll excuse me…" I trail off, going past him.

"Stay. I _like_ redheads…" I shiver as I feel his cold breath against my neck.

"I gotta go." I say, pushing him out of my way.

"Okay, I was trying to do this the easy way, but if you're gonna be like that-"

"What are you talking abou-" I get cut off with his rude, rough lips on mine, him shoving me into to depths of the alley against a brick wall. I squeak in protest, shoving him off of me. "I have a boyfriend!"

"Well then he'll have to share you baby." He smugly replies.

"_Share_ me?! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Oh… A girl that isn't afraid to use bad words. That's my kind of girl…" He whispers in my ear, grabbing my waist and forcefully kissing me again.

I still don't kiss back. It would be wrong. I'm with Robbie.

Not that the guy doesn't kiss good. He does.

Except he just shoved his tongue in my mouth, my tongue flinching every time his make contact with it.

Incase you were wondering he tastes like cinnamon.

I like Robbie better.

I keep hitting the stranger, but he is surprisingly strong.

I back away. "Um, how old are you?"

He smiles. "23."

"Um, I'm sorry. I'm only 17." I apologize, hoping that this guy will have respect for the fact that I'm still and adolescent.

"Oh. Sorry."

_Really?! It was just a misunderstanding?_

"Sorry that I want you anyway." He smirks, kissing me again.

I back away again. "But, I'm still a teen!"

"Yeah, but you're insanely hot."

"I don't care!" I shriek. "You can't do this to me! Please? I have a boyfriend that I really, really love. He's sweet and loves me too. Please can you let me go?" I beg.

"I can." He pauses. "But I won't."

Suddenly I feel his hands go up my shirt, fumbling with my bra clasp.

It falls onto the asphalt.

"Please st-stop…" I whine, tears falling down from my eyes.

"Don't worry kid, you'll love it. I'm gentle to newcomers." He smirks, my eyes widening.

He grabs the top of my jeans, trying to yank them down. When he gets frustrated, he goes for where my zipper is so he can… I don't even wanna know what he wants to do down there.

I slap his hand, and he grabs my cheek roughly. "You will do as I say."

"No." I yell, as his hands go under my shirt.

Tears pour from my face.

_Is this seriously happing?_

I slap his hand and bite it. He doesn't care, just kisses my neck repeatedly. When he kisses my collarbone I don't moan, because my brain and nerves know that it is coming from a dangerous thing.

Suddenly I mentally kick myself for being so stupid.

He has me pressed so close against him that I could've done this ever since he started!

I suddenly pretend to give in, faking realistic moans as he bites my lip. Then just when his hand goes under my shirt again, I knee him in the crotch.

He falls, writhing in pain as I grab my bra.

But he grabs my hand as I do.

"Please… Stay." He smirks menacingly. I see the lust in his eyes as he grabs me in a perverted way onto his lap.

I punch his in the jaw, and run with quickness I never knew I had.

As I reach my house, I sigh, tears cascading down my face like raindrops.

Suddenly thunder crackles, rain pouring down.

_Wow, great timing._

I take the key out of my pocket, but glance at Robbie's place.

_Should I go?_

_Let's see, cranky mom and dad, or sweet, cute Robbie?_

_Yeah, I'm gonna go with Robbie._

I need him right now.

Especially after that whole rape attempt fiasco.

_I just hope he's home._

* * *

_**Okay so, you wanna kill me?**_

_**Or are you good?**_

_**I hope it's the latter lol xD**_

_**But seriously, I kept tricking you in that whole alley scene huh? Or at least I **_**tried**_** to trick you.**_

_**It was hard to get in the pervert-y mindset. It's like playing that "what would I do/say if I was a dog?" game, but with pervert replacing dog. Lemme know if I did okay!**_

_**And this is a two-part chapter; so expect the next chapter like next year around this time. Rofl jk XD XD A couple days probably.**_

_**Thanks for getting this story to 1,000 views! :D**_

_**Love you guys! Review pleasey!**_


End file.
